


Can't Fight This Feeling

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 80s Music, 80s music is awesome, F/M, Gideon ships Captain Canary, Leonard loves the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: When Leonard wanted to hear some 80s music, he didn't expect to be so inspired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S1,E15 -- after Leonard pulls the Cold Gun on Sara, but before the crap at the Oculus.

Raymond and Mick headed to the galley to eat, but Leonard decides to relax before the mission at the Oculus.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Leonard has a secret love of 80s music.   As he lounges in his room, he asks Gideon to put on some classics. 

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_   
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_   
_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_   
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

“Really, Gideon?  This one?” he asks.

“REO Speedwagon is a classic musical group from the 1980s, Mr. Snart.”

He huffs in reply and listens to the lyrics.

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
 _'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
 _You give my life direction_  
 _You make everything so clear_

Leonard sighs.  Of course, his thoughts go straight to Sara.   How was it that one assassin could make him feel so different?

 _And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
 _You're a candle in the window_  
 _On a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

She’s never far from his line of sight.  In battle, on the bridge, at meals, on routine missions that turn into brawls.  He wonders if others have noticed, if she’s noticed, but he doubts it.  He’s subtle, always has been in every aspect of his life.  Why would anyone assume that Captain Cold would have any emotions towards anyone on the ship?

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running around in circles in my mind_  
 _And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
 _'Cause you take me to the places_  
 _That alone I'd never find_

To be fair to Sara, his life is a whirlwind because he agreed to come onto a time ship and fight a madman, but she’s certainly not helping.  And now he wouldn’t leave without force.  He can’t, he’s all in for this if only for her.  Ever since he followed her off the ship to “get weird in the 70s,” his course had been set.  He never believed in destinty, but he’s starting to see why others do.

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Oh, he wants to fight it.  He wants to fight it with everything he has, but perhaps the 80s power ballad has it right.  Maybe it is time to stop fighting it.  He doesn’t plan on crashing through her door, but maybe apologizing for pulling the cold gun on her is a start.  And maybe figuring out what the future holds for them.  He grabs a deck of cards in the hopes of making amends with **their** pastime.

As he walks to Sara’s room, he wonders now if Gideon picked that song in particular for him, but he knows the AI wouldn’t cop to it anyway.

* * *

And a few years later, as he’s dancing with Sara to this song at their wedding, he does forget why he was fighting it all.  But he knows he’s glad that he stopped, and that Gideon gave him that nudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was your author's wedding song. ;-)


End file.
